Untouched
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: Depression is tough to get over, but when life gives you a cocky chibi, rape his ass -Atobe Keigo


A Little AtoxTez X3

one of my fave pairing.

Bakabe(Atobe + Baka = Bakabe) is 18

~Tennis Court

How long had it been since that match, that feeling of anxiety, and where our hot, sweaty skin touched each other?

_**~ "Hyotei!" My whole school shouts. "Hyotei!"**_

"_**Game set won by Atobe Keigo, Hyotei Gakuen."**_

_**I grabbed your hand and lifted it up. **_

_**We let go of our hand and walk the opposite direction. I turned my head little to get the last glimpse of you being all hot and sweaty. ~**_

Or that feeling of the sharp pain went though my heart when I heard you were leaving me behind to go the Kyushu for the surgery.

_~ "What did you say?" I gave my team a confused look as I was sitting my chair at the Student Council office. _"_It's true, Atobe. Tezuka is going to Kyushu to get that operation on his arm." Oshitari Yushi repeated again._ _Tezuka... Why are you leaving me... _"_**Atobe... Atobe! ATOBE!!!" Gakuto shouted which made me jump a little. " Are you ok? You don't look so good." **_

"_**I'm fine." I made an aggravated look.~**_

Then you returned. I felt like I had revived from darkness.

_**~ The door opens. The brightness from the sun made it impossible to tell who came in till a voice was hear. **_

"_**Oishi, I will draw for our school." A deep voice said.**_

"_**TEZUKA!" Oishi shouted of relief and joy.**_

_**My eyes widen a little and then goes back to my usual expression. I was happy. Overjoyed actually. I finally get to see your face after a long period of time.**_

Practice was over. I was only one who stayed behind. Soon after everyone left to go home, I went into the showers. I stood there and let the water ran down on me.

_Tezuka... Tezuka... Tezuka..._

I held myself together.

_Why don't you love me? Must you put such an expression all the time? The cold stares... That heartless feeling. Emotionless face. Why don't you open your heart to me? Only to me... What am I to you? I'm neither a friend or rival... Am I just the Bucho of Hyotei to you?_

I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself to make an ugly face. Ibegan to move hand around on my body. I placed my fingers around my member. My body started to heat up as I rubbed myself.

_Tezuka... Tezuka! Tezuka!!_

I moaned his name in my mind.

_I want you! I must have you!_

I cummed in my hand. I looked my hands with a depressed face. As the cum washed, my mind became clear. I knew that 'this us' would never happen.

_What am I doing? He will never fall for me..._

I turned off the water and walked out of the shower with a slightly angry face. I grabbed my towel and dried myself. Ever so slowly, I walked to my locker. My heart was breaking. I felt like that I have lost everything. My whole would was gone. A tear came down my face. I quickly wiped it and changed. After I changed, I walked out the school. I made a left turn and went pass my limo. My chauffeur called for me, but I ignored him.

_Tezuka... Why have I fallen for you? Why have I fallen hard for you? What is so special about you that I became crazy in love with you? Why, Tezuka? WHY, TEZUKA?!?!?!?_

I kept looking down as I walked. Then I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch were your- Well if it isn't King of the monkeys?"

I lifted my head a little. My magnificent eye made contact with a pair of golden honey gems. "Echi... Zen... I thought you were still in America?"

"I was, but pro tennis tournaments are over. So I decided to come to japan to visit people."

"Did you win?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I won."

I could hear the cocky tone in his voice. I couldn't help, but chuckled a little.

"What's wrong, Monkey King?" Ryoma arched an eyebrow.

I gave a Ryoma a soft, fake smile. "It's nothing, I was just- never mind."

Ryoma moved closer to be, but then he accidentally tripped over something. I quickly moved to catch him. **Attempt failed**. Ryoma's face touched my beautiful face and we fell on the floor. With a few millimeters away from our lips being, My beautiful face changed into a light shade of red. We gazed into each others eyes. Ryoma brushed his lips on me. It felt like eternity and mesmerizing. He made me forgot that feeling of depression for Tezuka. Ryoma lifted his head to break up our lips. I was dumbfounded and my expression showed it too.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma got up and smirked. He was about to walked away, but I quickly got up and grabbed him before he escaped.

"What was that for?" I said as I glared at Ryoma.

"Something... Mada mada dane." He looked at me with a emotionless expression.

"That was not the answer I wanted."

"May I should have called you 'Baka Monkey King.'"

I got furious and I pinned him against a wall. My face was very close to his.

"Hey! What are you-?"

I pressed my luscious lips on his. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. The moment was very enjoyable. I grind my hips his. Ryoma moans a little. I pulled myself away from him before we actually had sex on the street. A sexy smirk appear on face.

"You were saying?" The smirk was still on my face. Ryoma looks away with a tint of red on his cheeks. He wasn't expecting this. From the looks on his face, I knew he enjoyed it.

"Never mind..." Was all Ryoma said.

I picked him up bridal style. "We shall continue in my marvelous mansion."

"Hey! Put me down!"

I carried him over to my limo. The chauffeur looked at us in shock and then he opened the the door. "To the mansion at once." I commanded the chauffeur.

When we got to the mansion, I made an evil smile and ran to my room, carrying him. After I set Ryoma down on the bed, I locked the door. I looked at Ryoma with an evil smirk. Lets say Ryoma wasn't able to walk or sit over a week because of very hard repetitive thrusting. ;-J

~end (^ワ^)v


End file.
